sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Alan Reed
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_cause = Heart attack | other_names = Alan Reed Sr. Teddy Bergman | alma_mater = Columbia University | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1930–1977 | spouse = | children = 3 | known_for = Voice of Fred Flintstone (1960–1977) }} Alan Reed (born Herbert Theodore Bergman; August 20, 1907 – June 14, 1977) was an American actor and voice actor, best known as the original voice of Fred Flintstone on The Flintstones and various spinoff series. He also appeared in many films, including Days of Glory, The Tarnished Angels, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Viva Zapata! (as Pancho Villa), and Nob Hill, and various television series. Early years Born in New York City, Reed attended Washington High School (now George Washington Educational Campus) and majored in journalism at Columbia University. Between graduating from WHS and entering Columbia, he studied drama at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. He began his acting career in the city, eventually working on Broadway. He was Jewish."Fred Flintstone: A Stone Age Star With A Jewish Voice." www.jewishhumorcentral.com, October 10, 2010. Retrieved August 19, 2014. For several years, Reed toured in vaudeville with his cousin, Harry Green.Cox, Jim (2007). Radio Speakers: Narrators, News Junkies, Sports Jockeys, Tattletales, Tipsters, Toastmasters and Coffee Klatch Couples Who Verbalized the Jargon of the Aural Ether from the 1920s to the 1980s--A Biographical Dictionary. McFarland & Company, Inc. . P. 234. He also had two other jobs—operating a wholesale candy factory and working at the Copake Country Club as "social director, entertainment producer and actor." For a time, he continued to list himself either as Teddy Bergman or Alan Reed, depending on the role he was playing (Reed for more comedic roles, Bergman for more serious ones). He was able to act in 22 foreign dialects, and made a career as a successful radio announcer and stage actor. Career Radio and stage As early as 1930, Reed (billed as Teddy Bergman) co-starred with Herbert Polesie in Henry and George, a CBS program that featured "minute dramas, popular laughmakers ... interspersed with dance music selections." Reed's radio work included having two roles in Valiant Lady,Buxton, Frank and Owen, Bill (1972). The Big Broadcast: 1920-1950. The Viking Press. SBN 670-16240-x. P. 249. the role of Solomon Levy on Abie's Irish Rose, as the "Allen's Alley" resident poet Falstaff Openshaw on Fred Allen's NBC radio show, and later on his own five-minute show, Falstaff's Fables, on ABC, as Officer Clancey and other occasional roles on the NBC radio show Duffy's Tavern, as Shrevey the driver on several years of The Shadow, as Chester Riley's boss on the NBC radio show The Life of Riley, as Italian immigrant Pasquale in Life with Luigi on CBS radio, various supporting roles on Yours Truly, Johnny Dollar and The Phil Harris-Alice Faye Show, and as Lt. Walter Levinson in several episodes of Richard Diamond, Private Detective. Reed was "heard regularly on the Crime Doctor series," and "was the original Daddy to Fanny Brice on Baby Snooks."DeLong, Thomas A. (1996). Radio Stars: An Illustrated Biographical Dictionary of 953 Performers, 1920 through 1960. McFarland & Company, Inc. . P. 223. Billed as Teddy Bergman, he had the title role on Joe Palooka. Billed as Teddy Bergman, Reed appeared on Broadway in Double Dummy (1936), and A House in the Country (1937), and Love's Old Sweet Song (1940). Television and voice acting From 1957 to 1958, Reed appeared in a recurring role as J.B. Hafter, a studio boss, on the CBS sitcom Mr. Adams and Eve, starring Howard Duff and Ida Lupino, then married in real life, but appearing as a fictitious acting couple living in Beverly Hills, California. He also played the same character in The Bob Cummings Show, syndicated as Love That Bob. In 1963, he appeared as Councilman Jack Gramby in episode 8 of the CBS sitcom My Favorite Martian. In 1964–65, he had a recurring role as Mr. Swidler in the ABC sitcom Mickey, starring Mickey Rooney as the owner of a resort hotel in Newport Beach, California. As a voice actor, Reed provided the voice of Boris the Russian Wolfhound in Walt Disney's Lady and the Tramp in 1955. In 1960, he began the voice role for which he was most famous, that of Fred Flintstone, the lead character of Hanna-Barbera's prime-time animated series The Flintstones. Reed provided Fred's voice for the entire six-season run of the show, as well as in several spin-off series (The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show, The Flintstone Comedy Hour) and specials. His final performance as Fred Flintstone was a cameo guest role on an episode of Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics. Among his other voice roles for Hanna-Barbera was Touché Turtle's sidekick, Dum Dum. Radio playwright and director Norman Corwin cast Reed as Santa Claus in the 1969 KCET television reading of his 1938 play The Plot to Overthrow Christmas. Personal life In May 1932, Reed married the former Finette Walker (1909–2005), a Broadway actress whom he met at television station W2XAB (later WCBS-TV) in New York City. She appeared on stage in the early 1930s and was a chorus member in the original 1934 Broadway production of Anything Goes with Ethel Merman."Finette Walker: Performer." www.playbillvault.com. Retrieved August 19, 2014. They had three sons, including actor Alan Reed, Jr. (born May 10, 1936). Once his son started acting, Reed took the professional name Alan Reed, Sr. Death Reed, who was a heavy smoker, was diagnosed with bladder cancer in 1967. He underwent an operation to have the organ removed, which successfully eradicated the cancer, but he later developed emphysema and died of a heart attack on June 14, 1977, two months before his 70th birthday. His body was donated to medical research. Filmography Film *''Days of Glory'' (1944) as Sasha *''Nob Hill'' (1945) as Dapper Jack Harrigan *''The Postman Always Rings Twice'' (1946) as Ezra Liam Kennedy *''Perfect Strangers'' (1950) as Harry Patullo *''Emergency Wedding'' (1950) as Tony - Barber *''The Redhead and the Cowboy'' (1951) as Col. Lamartine *''Here Comes the Groom'' (1951) as Walter Godfrey *''Viva Zapata!'' (1952) as Pancho Villa *''Actor's and Sin'' (1952) as J.B. Cobb (segment "Woman of Sin") *''Pickup on South Street'' (1953) as Detective (uncredited) *''I, the Jury'' (1953) as George Kalecki *''Geraldine'' (1953) as Frederick Sterling *''Woman's World'' (1954) as Tomaso *''The Far Horizons'' (1955) as Charboneau *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) as Boris (voice) *''Kiss of Fire'' (1955) as Sergeant Diego *''The Desperate Hours'' (1955) as Detective *''Time Table'' (1956) as Al Wolfe *''The Revolt of Mamie Stover'' (1956) as Captain Gorecki *''He Laughed Last'' (1956) as Big Dan Hennessy *''The Tarnished Angels'' (1957) as Colonel Fineman *''Marjorie Morningstar'' (1958) as Puddles Podell *''1001 Arabian Nights'' (1959) as The Sultan (voice) *''Stop! Look! and Laugh'' (1960) as Prince (voice, uncredited) *''Breakfast at Tiffany's'' (1961) as Sally Tomato *''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) as Fred Flintstone (voice) *''A Dream of Kings'' (1969) as Fig King *''Shinbone Alley'' (1971) as Big Bill (voice) *''The Story of Heidi'' (1975) as Sebastian / Mr. Usher (English version, voice) *''Energy: A National Issue'' (1977, TV Movie) as Fred Flintstone (voice) *''The Seniors'' (1978) as Professor Heigner Television * Low resolution experimental programming - W2XAB, CBS, New York (early 1930s) *''Make Room for Daddy'' - episode - "The Reunion" - Joe Ferbus (1958) *''Have Gun - Will Travel'' - episode - "Gold and Brimstone Dirks" (1959) *''Peter Gunn'' - episode - "The Maître d'" - Garson (1960) *''Make Room for Daddy'' - episode - "The Apple Polishers" - Howard Sloan (1960) *''The Flintstones'' - 166 episodes - Fred Flintstone/Professor Von Messerschmidt/J.L. Gothrocks/The Prowler/Grandpa Rocky Flintstone (1960–1966) *''The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series '' - Segment - Touché Turtle and Dum Dum - 50 Segments - Dum Dum (1962) *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' - episode - "The Masterpiece" - Auctioneer (1963) *''The Beverly Hillbillies'' - episodes - "Teenage Idol" - Eddie Colton (1964) and "The Great Tag-Team Match" - Gene Booth (1968) *''Hoppity Hooper'' (1964) *''Space Ghost'' - Glasstor (1966) *''Alice in Wonderland (or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This?)'' - TV Special - The Talking Caterpillar & Fred Flintstone (1966) *''Batman'' - episode - "Penguin Sets a Trend" - General MacGruder (1967) *''Petticoat Junction'' - episode - "Bad Day at Shady Rest" - the Bandit (alias Mr. Lawson) (1968) *''Get Smart'' - episode - "Valerie of the Dolls" - Little girl (voice, uncredited) (1969) *''Where's Huddles?'' - 10 episodes - Mad Dog Mahoney (1970) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' - Fred Flintstone (1971) *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' - Fred Flintstone (1972) *''Laff-A-Lympics'' - episode - "The Swiss Alps and Tokyo", Japan - Fred Flintstone (1977) *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1977) (final television appearance) References Further reading *Reed, Alan. The Alan Reed Story. Albany, Georgia: BearManor Media, 2009. *Terrace, Vincent. Radio Programs, 1924–1984. Jefferson, NC: McFarland, 1999. External links * * Category:1907 births Category:1977 deaths Category:American people of Lithuanian-Jewish descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male radio actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:20th-century American male actors